mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Rivals
Sonic Rivals is a racing game for the PSP, released in 2006. It has four playthroughs, one each for Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. It was followed by a sequel, Sonic Rivals 2. Plot Knuckles searches Onyx Island for the Master Emerald, which mysteriously disappears. He and Sonic confront Dr. Eggman, who has used a camera to trap Tails and Amy inside cards, and is behind the Master Emerald’s disappearance as well. Eggman tells them that they’ll have to catch them, and so Sonic and Knuckles race to see who reaches Eggman first. Meanwhile, Shadow receives a transmission from Eggman saying someone is attacking him. Shadow sees Silver chasing after Eggman, and confronts him, as he believes Eggman to not be evil anymore and thinks Silver is the enemy (Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow have no memory of Silver since their meeting was erased when Solaris was destroyed). Shadow and Silver race to get Eggman. Presumably due to time travel, Eggman is in two places at once, with two separate Egg Turtle mechs, battling Sonic and Knuckles at one area of the forest and Shadow and Silver at the other. All four heroes defeat Eggman in both battles, destroying the Egg Turtles. Eggman teleports all four of them to separate areas, where Sonic meets up with Silver, and races him to Eggman, while Knuckles meets up with Shadow, who receives a transmission from Rouge saying she found something interesting about Eggman. Knuckles and Shadow race to Eggman as well. Sonic and Silver fight Eggman inside a ship called Egg Falcon, and defeat him, destroying the Egg Falcon. He teleports Sonic and Silver away with a card’s power, while using his time travel abilities to fight Knuckles and Shadow in another Egg Falcon at the same time. Knuckles and Shadow defeat him, destroying this Egg Falcon, and Eggman teleports them away as well. Sonic meets up with Shadow, who just received a transmission from Rouge, who is attacked after saying “Eggman is really…” Sonic and Shadow race each other to Eggman, while Knuckles meets up with Silver. Knuckles mentions Eggman’s camera, and Silver asks how he got a hold of it. Silver is a little aggressive to Knuckles, and they race each other to Eggman. Sonic beats Shadow in the race and Eggman has Sonic race against Metal Sonic, whom he has reprogrammed to obey him. Sonic beats Metal Sonic. One by one, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver confront Eggman and beat Metal Sonic in a race, during which Eggman tells Knuckles that they are on Angel Island, reveals to Shadow that he trapped Rouge inside a card because of what she found out about him, and Silver asks Eggman why he has this camera when it shouldn’t exist in this time. Sonic and Silver meet up and race each other to Eggman again, while Knuckles and Shadow meet up and race each other to Eggman as well. Knuckles and Shadow find Eggman, who tells them that Onyx Island is Angel Island of the future, which he transported into the present. Shadow asks him what secret he is hiding, and Eggman reveals a card with another Eggman trapped inside it. He battles Knuckles and Shadow inside a mech called Egg Lynx, but they destroy Egg Lynx before Eggman escapes and they separate. Sonic and Silver find Eggman, who battles them inside another Egg Lynx, but they defeat him, destroying the Egg Lynx, and he escapes, but leaves behind the Tails card. Sonic releases Tails, and meets up with Knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles race each other to Eggman. Meanwhile, Silver is convinced that "Eggman" is Eggman Nega. He meets up with Shadow and tells him of his suspicions, leading Shadow to realize that the real Eggman is the one imprisoned in the card, all along (explaining Eggman’s transmission of being attacked, and that it was Eggman Nega and not Silver attacking him). Shadow and Silver race each other to Eggman Nega. One by one, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver reach Eggman Nega, who reveals that Metal Sonic absorbed their data from the previous race. During these separate confrontations, Eggman Nega reveals to Knuckles that he trapped the Master Emerald of the future in a card, which affected it in the present as well. He reveals his true form to both Shadow and Silver (which resembles an older Eggman), revealing to Shadow that he is not Eggman's counterpart from the Sol Dimension, as initially believed, but Eggman's descendant. Silver came from the future to bring Eggman Nega back to prevent his abuse of the camera’s power. All four win their respective races against Metal Sonic. Sonic faces Eggman Nega inside a giant mech called Egg Kong. Metal Sonic attacks him as well, but Sonic defeats Eggman Nega, destroying Egg Kong. Eggman Nega decides to turn the entire planet into a card, and heads to Meteor Base (but first goes to fight Shadow). Sonic meets up with Knuckles, and Tails flies them both to Meteor Base, Eggman Nega’s base. Meanwhile, Shadow faces Eggman Nega inside another Egg Kong, with Metal Sonic fighting Shadow as well. Shadow defeats Eggman Nega, destroying the Egg Kong, and releases Eggman. Shadow and Silver team up to go to Meteor Base. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles meet up with Shadow, Silver, and Eggman, and all six travel together through Meteor Base and confront Eggman Nega inside his rocket, the Egg Destroyer, which has the camera attached to it intending to turn the planet into a card, powered by the cards of Amy, Rouge, and the Master Emerald, intending to convert all three into energy. He tells Shadow that he wants to remove Eggman from the timeline because his family is a long line of scientists whose name was disgraced by Eggman’s repeated failures. Sonic fights the Egg Destroyer (avoiding Metal Sonic’s attacks) and severely damages it by attacking its cockpit, sending Eggman Nega flying and causing its camera to accidentally turn him into a card. Sonic rescues Amy, who chases him and Tails as they attempt to rescue Eggman Nega’s other victims. Knuckles restores the Master Emerald and will send Onyx Island back to the future while looking for more treasures Eggman Nega turned to cards. Shadow rescues Rouge, and she suggests looking for other treasures Eggman Nega turned to cards. Silver takes the Eggman Nega card and intends to return to the future after restoring any of Eggman Nega’s other victims. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic *Tails *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Dr. Eggman Stages *Forest Falls Zone *Colosseum Highway Zone *Sky Park Zone *Crystal Mountain Zone *Death Yard Zone *Meteor Base Zone Trivia *Sonic Rivals is the fourth Sonic title whose second word in the title starts with R, other three being'' Sonic R, the ''Sonic Riders series, and the Sonic Rush series. Category:Games Category:Racing games